Broken Down
by krazykat144
Summary: This is what Bella choose to do after Edward left, turning to a life of sex and booze, will she change her life when he comes back? E X B Rated M mini lemon in chapter one, lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Down**

**Chapter One**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I dragged my ass in my house and knew it was way over midnight. I stumbled more then I usually did, because I was drunk off my ass. I used my hands to help guide myself up the stairs to my room. I slipped my heels off, yes I said heels, and put my bag on my desk. I walked down my dark hallway and climbed in the shower, and washed the booze and sex smell off of me. I quickly dried and and marched myself to my room. I pulled out my pill bottle and put it on my bedside table, I was going to need this tomorrow.

The insistent beeping of my stupid ass alarm clock drowned out whatever dream was drifting in my head. I slammed my palm of the off button and swallowed two Advil. I pulled on my clothes and smiled, I looked like a slut and I liked it that way. I was wearing red short shorts, over black leather leggings. I wore a black spaghetti top with leather on top, with a motorcycle jacket over it so I didn't get cold. I pulled on my red peep toe pumps that screamed fuck me now, and put on my Alice in Wonderland heart necklace. I teased my hair, and lined my eyes with thick black lines.

I grabbed a bottle of water as I walked out my the door, waving to Charlie on my way out. I pulled my truck into the parking lot at school and sighed. After the Cullen's left I was empty. I got up one day and went to Seattle. I somehow got into a bar and ended up losing my virginity on the sticky bar wall, with a guy I never knew, never will know, and hopefully never will see again. It hurt but I've been told that's what happens to most people when they lose their virginity. After that I used my pre-paid cellular device and called up my fuck buddies when ever I didn't feel like going to Seattle and have bar sex. After losing my virginity I had gotten many fuck buddies. Mike, Jake, Paul, and Eric were on the list. I had done it with Quil twice, and Embry three times.

I looked like a whore and I'm proud of the whore status in my life right now, because without it people would see the emptiness in my eyes, and would be able to easily see my shattered soul. Booze numbed me for a little while and sex made me feel better, but those high from sex fades, and the booze only lasts a little while before I need more or I'm passed out. I know Charlie must hurt so much from this, but it was this or... I don't even know really, I don't know if I would have killed myself yet, but there's always the possibility that I would get over the pain of the Cullen's, and move on with my life.

But I don't think that will ever be able to happen.

I walked through the halls and as usual everyone looked at me. I smiled and flipped my hair over my shoulder and smiled a sexy grin. My heels clicked on the tiled hallway floor, and I could feel my short start to ride up in the back. I "dropped" my pen, and bent over slowly making sure everyone in the hall behind me got a nice view of my ass. I picked up my pen as a teacher walked down the hall behind me. I straightened up as waited by the door to my first period class.

School was such a drag.

After school was over I called up Jake and told him to pick up Paul, bring some lube, and met me where I wanted to fuck this time. I waited in the cab of my truck as Jake's car pulled up. I smiled and stepped out of my truck. Paul's pants tightened noticeably as his eyes racked up and down my body. I unzipped my jacket and threw it in my cab. I smiled and walked up to the door. Jake and Paul were right behind me. Paul kicked the door shut after we walked in and Jake's hot mouth was on mine quickly, Paul's hands foundling my breast. "No, not here. Upstairs. I know where." I murmured against his lips.

I walked quickly upstairs, and made my way to the place I wanted. I pulled my shirt up over my head and pulled a condom out of my pocket. I threw it at Jake as he walked into the room. My shorts and leggings went down together. I stood there in front of them both in black lacy bra and thong. Jake and Paul stripped quickly, and Jake rolled the condom on quickly.

This wasn't my first threesome. The first one with Jake and Paul though. I had one with Jake and Mike once, Jake was always in front. Jake laid on the white carpet, and I straddled him. If you knew the way I fucked there was no foreplay. I angled myself to wear Paul could get in my ass, while Jake was in my wet pussy. He rubbed lube on my ass hole, and some on his dick and pushed his way into me as Jake plunged deep into me. I threw my head back and moaned as I rode Jake, and Paul slammed in my ass. Paul's big, hot hands cupped my breast, and pinched my nipples. Jake's hands were on my hips, my left hand was on Jake's abs, my right was fingering my clit.

I was getting so close, and Paul was getting pretty jerky back there. The door to the room we were in banged open, as Paul grunted with his release. All of our eyes looked at the person the entered the room. Paul stood quickly and jerked his pants on, grabbed his shirt and ran out. Jake did pretty much the same except saying sorry as he pushed me off. I sighed and pulled my leggings on over my thong, And ran my hair through my hair.

"What are you doing here? Have a guilty mind?" I hissed and I pulled my shorts on.

"No, yes, kind of. I missed you." I smirked and pulled my bra on, my top slipped over my head quickly.

"If you missed me and loved me then you wouldn't have left. You broke me when you left all of you guys left." I said I know the Cullen's could hear me. "Did you like me being a whore in your floor, Edward?" I asked as I pulled a bottle of whiskey out of my bag. "Because after you left I had to have something to make me feel, sex and booze baby that's what makes me feel better. I am a whore and I feel horrible. I truly have nothing to give you now because I lose my virginity up against a dirty bar wall with a guy I don't even know. I have like seven fuck buddies and I drag my ass in my door well past midnight, because I can't face Charlie with my empty eyes, and shatter soul." I downed the rest of the whiskey, and walked out of the room, I wasn't in the state that I could drive. I grabbed my jacket out of the cab and walked into the woods.

"You hurt me Edward, and I really wish you wouldn't have, because I have changed and I wish that I was Bella again but I will never be her again. I'm the Bella fucking Swan the high school slut." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "And Edward that's better then being the girl that killed herself because the one person the she will ever truly love left her, because she wasn't good enough." I shook off his shoulder and stumbled into the woods, I could find my way back, it's only a couple miles. I pulled another bottle out of my purse, I'm glad I got these before I left. I downed the rest of that and walked through the woods a little more before I pulled my shoes off and and carried them with me. My stomach was twisting and turning. I puked on the nearest tree, my tummy heaved a second time and puked again. I walked a few more steps before I sat down against a tree and went to sleep.

**Edward Point of View**

I after she told me she would rather be a whore then the girl that killed herself because her boyfriend left her, my heart broke even more. I followed her through the forest, I was in the trees above her. She smelled horrible, the booze and sex changed her smell. She smelled like so many different guys, I didn't care then she was sleeping around, or that she was drowning herself with booze, I cared that I had broke her I had made her do a one eighty and change everything that was her.

Just so the pain of me being gone wouldn't hurt her as much.

After she passed out on the tree I picked her up in my arms, and zipped up her jacket, I even draped my unneeded jacket over her. I ran to her home and started to walk at a normal speed when I got on her street. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door and looked at me then at Bella in my arms. Her opened his arms and hugged me tightly avoiding his sleeping daughter in my arms.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy that your back maybe now she won't at like this anymore." I carried her up and laid her on her bed and looked at Charlie.

"I'm so sorry I left, I wish this wouldn't have happened."

"How did you find her?"

"We decided to come home, and once we got to out house here, she was in my room with two guys, umm... Doing it." Charlie slapped his forehead.

"She started to yell at me and told me everything that has happened since she left, she downed to bottles of whiskey and marched herself into the woods avoiding her car at all cost. I followed her in the woods I know the woods well and I didn't want her to get lost. After she pasted out I carried her here." I walked to the bathroom, and got a wet rag. I wiped her face and took the two jackets off of her. "Do you want me to change her clothes into something more comfortable?" Charlie thought it over and eventually said yes. After I put her in sweat pants and a tank top I walked down stairs.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I shook my head and said by. Charlie really wanted me back in Bella's life. I wanted to be in her life too but would she really want me to be in her life?

* * *

**Okay so do you guys like my new story? Like my other good stories this was a very random idea that popped into my head. I'll have chapter two up soon, please leave me many reviews. And once again Bella's outfit is on my profile.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Down**

**Chapter Two**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I woke up with a killer headache, I looked around to find myself in my room, on my bed, in my sweats. Edward brought me home, and changed me clothes. I guess that was nice, he was such an ass kisser. He thought that if he was nice I would accept him? Hell no!

I looked through my clothes and smiled, Edward always said I looked really nice in dark blue. After I took my shower, I pulled my tank top, and bra off and put on my dark blue satin corset with black lace trim. I pulled on ripped black leggings and a very short blue and black plaid skirt, deciding to go commando. I slipped on peep toe blue pumps and pulled on blue and silver slim bangles. I smiled as I blow dried my hair, and put earrings in. I bought these right after he left, they reminded me of him, they were onyx and pearl dangle earrings. They looked just like his eyes when he was hungry. I smiled as I fingered the earrings and bit my lip. I sighed and lined my eyes with heavy liner, and put on a light pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my clutch and backpack and made my way downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table. "Cullen's back."

"Yea I know he ruined my night."

"Bella he's a good boy, you should consider being with him again."

"He left me Charlie! He broke my heart, and it shattered into pieces. He is the reason why I'm like this. This is the only way to numb the pain he created." I said I was pissed so I grabbed the bottle of vodka that was in the cabinet and took three big mouth fulls. I slammed it onto the table and stormed out of the house. My truck was here, surprise, Alice must have drove it over. I climbed in quickly and stomped on the gas. I made in to school in time to see the Cullen's standing by their cars. I stepped out And pulled the black, long sleeved crop jacket I had on the passenger seat. I pulled it on slowly and walked to the building that held my first class.

I made my way through my classes and waited until biology. At lunch I wrote a note to Mike, telling him to leave to go to the bathroom after bio started. Edward sat down next to me in his old place. I waited about two minutes then asked to go to the bathroom. I met Mike down the hall and pushed him into the empty room we always got it on in. Edward better not ruin this, I had to finish what I started last night. I pulled on of the many condoms out of my clutch and handed it to Mike. I pulled up my skirt and pushed my leggings down enough for him. I bent over the table and felt his hands on my hips. He pushed in slowly, causing me to moan. He squeezed me hips, and slid out slowly until only his head was in.

"Oh.. Mike.." I moaned. He slammed into me changing in between slow and fast. He came after I did and quickly left to flush the used condom down the toilet. I pulled the leggings up and slid my skirt down to where it was supposed to be.

I checked my makeup in the little mirror I kept in my purse and made sure my hair wasn't a mess. I waled out of the little classroom spraying some perfume behind me. Edward's hand was on my upper arm dragging me the way to the parking lot. "Hey let me go Ed -" His hand covered mine and he bolted out of the door. He tossed me in his car where another set of arms wrapped around me and sped off. "Alice let me the hell go! Where are you taking me?" I yelled.

"We need to talk." Edward said.

"Listen Eddie, if it wasn't clear last night I'm not taking you back, you've clearly got things handled in your happy vampire world."

"This is about Charlie. Not me." He said softly. I stopped trying to get out of Alice's hands and sat still. Edward pulled off to a place I remembered. Alice left as soon as we stopped. Edward stood there and motioned for me to come over to him.

"Can I ride on your back?" I asked softly looking at the ground. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and put them around his neck. I jumped up and wrapped my ankles around his waist, and he took off. It wasn't long before we were in the meadow. I smiled tentatively and walked to the middle of the meadow. I laid down in the middle of a patch of wildflowers. I had missed Edward so much and I really wondered if I should take him back.

He laid next to me and took one of my hands, he traced the bit on my wrist and sighed. "What about Charlie?"

"He is scared that your not going to come home on day. He doesn't want you to be this whore you've turned into. He doesn't want you to have that name in school or for the rest of your life, he wants you to stop drinking, and stop having sex with people you don't know, and people you aren't in a relationship. He wants you to be as much as the person you used to be."

"Edward you hurt me a lot. You broke steel walls that were around me and I let you in, and you broke down everything. I still love you, I swear to God I wish that things were like they used to be, but I'm just not sure that if I let you in you'll stay. I don't want to be hurt again, I don't want to be broken anymore. I don't wan to be a whore anymore, I want to be with you I want to be you everything, and have everything in my life be about you because, when you left you proved that I can't live without you." I said. I felt the tears but I never knew they came out.

"I never stopped loving you." Edward said

"But you left!" I yelled at him sitting up to stare at his face.

"I thought it would be good you!" He yelled back.

"It didn't it made me a horrible person. A person a hate to the death of me I will always hate the past months that have been my life!" I yelled and fisted my hair in my fist.

"Bella..." He whispered. I felt his fingers under my chin. I looked up and met his eyes. I dragged my eyes over his face and forced myself to remember everything about his face. I cupped his face with both of my hands and sighed, he felt here, so I wasn't imagining this.

"I have been remembering this day since you left and this is the first day that I hold you face and it actually feels like you're really here." I whispered tears continuing to come out of my eyes. His hand went into my hair,and his lips met mine. I fisted his hair in my hands this time and moaned into his kiss. I haven't been kissed like this since he left. His tongue went into my mouth and rolled around in my mouth as my tongue met his. He rolled us over to wear he hovered over me, and kissed me sweetly. His hands ran down my body and rested on my waist, and mine snaked up his shirt and ranked my nails down his chest and abs. I rubbed my pussy on his very hard dick the had sprang up in his pants. I moaned as I pinched his nipples. I rubbed myself harder on his cock and smiled.

"Take me home i have to talk to Charlie?" I said in and innocent voice. He smiled and nodded picking me up bridal style and ran me to the car.

"Do you want to change?" I looked down at the outfit I had choosen for today and blushed.

"Yea." He handed me a bag the was in the back seat and ran into the woods. I pulled my clothes off and put on the clothes Alice had gotten me. A simple pair of skinny jeans and a black tee. I would tone down my outfits, but I wasn't going to get all frumpy. I sat in the passenger side seat and wasn't surprised when Edward was there in less then a minutes after I have sat down. He started the car and drove me home.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." I nodded and grabbed the bag that had the clothes I had taken off in. I walked in the house and sat the bag on the kitchen table. I looked in the fridge and decided I was going to make homemade pizza.

After I had put it in the oven I heard Charlie call me from the living room. "Hey dad." I said as I walked in.

"You left school early."

"Edward Cullen kidnapped me because he wanted to talk to me."

"What did he have to say."

"He wanted to tell me how much i was hurting you." He looked down at his hands. "Dad, I'm so sorry, I'm going to quit. I don't want to do it anymore, I'm going to take it slow with Edward and gain my trust back with him, I just don't want to be hurt again dad." I sat next to him and hugged him. I watched sports with him until the pizza was done and we ate. I went up and took my shower and went to bed, and surprisingly feel asleep soon.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two, reviews are loved. Tell me what you thought, her outfit is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Down**

**Chapter Three**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I woke up and curled my hair. I smiled as I put on light makeup, so it looked not so tramp-ish. I looked through my closet and tapped my foot. I was trying to not look like a whore, but most of my clothes looked whore-ish. I bit my lip as I pulled out a pair of very tight black skinny jeans, and sat them on my bed. I decided on a orange beaded halter, and orange peep toe pumps. I pulled on a black bolero to cover my shoulders, and black crystallized bracelet, with Gothic bead drop earrings. I grabbed an orange clutch, and made my way out of the house.

Edward was waiting in the driveway for me. I opened my door, and slid in the passenger side seat. "I want to be with you, but we are going to go slow because I don't want you to hurt me again, it'll take me awhile to let you back under my walls again."

"I understand." He said and pulled out of the driveway. When we stepped out of the car, and was suddenly wrapped up in Alice's arms.

"Oh, Alice I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too."

My phone vibrated in my purse and I sighed. "I knew this was coming." I murmured and pulled it out.

_Are you back with Cullen? _From Mike._  
_

_You still gonna be able to fuck laters?_ Eric texted me._  
_

_We still on for the party next week?_ Jake asked, I'm pretty sure he didn't know Edward had taken me to school.

I wrote the same message for them all and clicked my phone shut._ I'm with Edward, so I'm not fucking anyone other them him_. And for the sake of Jake I added,_ I'll go to the party, but I won't drink and we aren't doing anything either._ I clicked my phone shut and sighed. I hugged Emmett and smiled when he crushed me. I walked over to Jasper, I waved tentatively then hugged him he seemed shocked at first then hugged me back_. _I waved to Rose and wondered if she still hated me which I'm pretty sure she did.

I went to English and got lots of stares. I went through the whole day like normally, and sat by myself for lunch. Biology was quick, and then I had to go to gym. Once I was in gym I changed into my uniform and ran around, my stomach was feeling weird and I ended up puking. I was scared and skipped my last class, and walked home where my car was. I drove to Seattle and bought a pregnancy test. When it said negative I was happy, then I puked again. It was more then likely stress from Edward being back. I walked around Seattle a little then turned to go back to my car, when I realized I was lost. I didn't call Edward, which I'm sure would have helped me in the end, but I didn't.

After I wondered around for an hour, three guys surrounded me. This totally felt like when I first moved here. One pushed me against the cold brick wall of the alley the pushed me in. I quickly pushed and held number 6 on my phone and it speed dialed Edward.

"Well, looky here boys. I think we got ourselves a toned down street walker."

"I'm not a street walker, I'm police chief's daughter and my boyfriend will kill you." I stuttered out as his one hand went up my shirt.

"I'm so scared." The guys that were with him laughed. One pulled my pants off, the one that had me pinned went around me and held a knife to my throat. I dropped my phone, hoping that Edward had answered it, and knew I was in trouble. But he didn't know where I was. The first guy raped me, then the second got seconds while the first raped me from the back. When they were both done they rotated again and again until they were all finished. They sunk the knife in my side and dropped me to the ground. My side hurt, and I wanted Edward here to help me.

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

Bella sat alone today, she needed time to think I understood this. She left early and that made me a little nervous but I knew she had a reason... Probably, I wasn't going to creep on her. I went home did the homework I had gotten quickly and waited until she would call or text. It was about eleven when she called and I answered quickly.

"Well, looky here boys. I think we got ourselves a toned down street walker." A vile male's voice said.

"I'm not a street walker, I'm police chief's daughter and my boyfriend will kill you." She sounded sure, like I would kill them, and I would. I didn't end the phone call, and I ran to get Carlisle. We raced to Seattle quickly, she texted Charlie saying where she was, why didn't I look into his mind sooner? I took us two hours to get there, and when we did I drove down the remote areas Bella was sure to stumble in. We crossed three guys path and I knew them. I jumped out of the car and stood in front of them.

"Oh, look a pretty boy, where's my knife?"

"We left it in the bitch."

"You will not speak of my girlfriend like that you hear me?" They laughed. I grabbed the one that was standing near me and broke his arm. He screamed and I snapped his spine over my knee. The two guys ran, as I snapped his neck, ending his pain. Carlisle stopped both of them and I walked over to the men. I put my hands on the tops of their heads squeezing slowly as their skulls cracked slowly, smashing their skulls slowly as the screamed.

Carlisle and I lit them on fire and left to find Bella. She was in a dark alley, covered in blood. I took my jacket, and shirt off. The jacket to cover her as we sat in the backseat, the shirt to press to her side to slow the bleeding. We rushed to our house where Carlisle took her upstairs and took care of her.

* * *

**Awe, poor Bella so said. Is she going to be okay? I don't know review me, remember reviews equal love. **


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

Broken Down

Chapter Four

Enjoy

* * *

Edward Point of View

Bella was sleeping, Carlisle was able to save here even though the kinfe had opened her kidney. She had to get her blood cleaned and was resting, she had a lot of morphin in her system. The men were on the news, no one could explain what had happened to them, when Emmett saw the news cast he said that got me props.

Rose locked herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone. the only time she came out of her room was to come and sit next to Bella as she slept. We all knew that this was hard on Rose and brought back memories she didn't want to remember. If Bella had any problems handling this Rose would be the first in line to talk to her about it.

I wonder if this would make it to where she would be more wary of me...

She started to wake up so I went upstairs. I sat next to her door and waited. She talked to Rose, she told her her story. Bella ended up crying, and stayed sitting with Rose in silence. She walked out and looked down at me. "I told Jake I would to his party, I'll be back later." She hugged me quickly and hurried down the stairs.

**Jake Point of View**

I was waiting for Bella to come to the party the pack was having. Her truck came in loud as always. When she stepped out I swear I almost came in my pants. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress wtih little black dots on it, since we were going to be on the beach she chose to wear yellow flip flops with black letters on them. She smiled and waved. She had on dangle earrings that were white and yellow stones in the shape of hearts, with a gold cuff that had a cool shape to it. She gingerly gave me a hug, barely wrapping her arms around me and stepping out of the hug pretty much right after it started. She walked behind me to my bike and sat behind me. She put her bag between her legs and put her arms around me stomach. I looked down at her little hands and she was wearing this reallt pretty white rose ring on her middle finger.

When I stopped the bike she jumped off quickly, and put distance between us. She walked over to Paul and took the bottle of Jack in his hands, it was half full and she downed it quick. She loved beer and took two of them before she sat down and chugged the first one. She opened the second one and it sat in her hands as she sipped it. We danced and partied, Bella downed three more beers.

"Hey Jake." She stumbled over to my side. "You want to go for a walk?" We walked down the beach, me mostly holding her up. We sat down on our driftwood. "Jake Edward's back." She smiled.

"I know, what does this mean?"

"I don know, we are together again."

"So is that why you won't touch me?"

"No Jake, although, I am with him."

"Bella, please re-think this. I don't want to lose you."

"Jake, you're funny, you won't lose me, I'll always be Bella."

"Bella I love you."

"I love you too Jake."

"Then be with me, please Bella." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips hard. She pushed me hard, her heart picked up beat and she seemed scared. "Bella what's wrong."

"I don't want you to touch me."

"Since when?"

"Since I was raped last week in Seattle." She said with a sob and ran off into the forest. I phased and realized Seth was phased too.

"Follow her Seth. I'll be watching." I hang back as Seth marched over to Bella and slipped his nose under her hand. She smiled and rubbed his nose.

"Will you take me to Edward's?" He nodded and bent his knees. She climbed up onto his back and laid down, her dress rode up but she didn't care. She sobbed into his back until she fell asleep in the crease between his shoulders. Seth ran over the border and I turned back to go back to the rez. I doidn't want to see the Cullen's.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but I tried. Her outfit is on my profile, please review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Down **

**Chapter Five**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Point of View**

I was playing my piano waiting for the phone to ring. Of course I was waiting for the person on the phone to be Bella, but the call never came. I was getting nervous that she wasn't going to want me to pick her up, and instead had Jake drive her home. Or she could have stayed there altogether. I ran a hand through my messed up hair and thought about going for a hunt when I heard a voice in my head yell my name. I ran out the door, and into the woods quickly to see Bella laying on Seth's back.

"Is she okay?" Her head bobbed up and I saw the tear tracks across her cheeks. Seth sat slowly on the ground and waited for my to pick Bella up before he stood to his full height again. He showed me the seen Bella had with Jake and I sighed. I held her close and said thank you to Seth who barked, waggled his tail and ran off.

"Are you okay Bella. I saw what happened between you and Jacob."

"I'm okay." She whispered. I pulled her dress down and carried her into the house. Alice took her from my arms and ran upstairs.

"Alice."

"I'm getting her dressed for bed." She said quietly so Bella wouldn't hear her. I went up to Alice and Jasper's room and waited outside of the door. I heard the rustle of fabric, and nothing else. I heard Bella gasp in pain and shot through the door before thinking. Bella was sitting up on the bed, and Alice was in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Was Bella wearing a bra when Carlisle checked her out?"

"Yes why?" I walked over to Alice as she handed me the bra Bella had been wearing. I looked inside the cup and sighed. There was blood, Alice sent me the mental image of the shallow bite mark on Bella's breast, where an infection had set in. "Bella you didn't tell Carlisle this?"

She looked up at me and closed her eyes. "I feel so dirty, I mean I know I was whore before I was raped but then it happened, and I just can't stop thinking about it. It hurts every second of the day, and I just wish I could turn back time. I wish I was whole again because all this ripped me apart. I didn't think I could ever trust anyone after you left and now I'm pretty sure I can never trust anyone. I don't want people to touch me, or look at me. I never thought I was pretty, even more so compared to Alice and Rose, and now I think worms are prettier then me. I wish I would die."

"Bella no, you don't want to die you just want to feel better about yourself. You're beautiful, and smart. You are one of the bravest people I know. You came to a vampire household and was afraid that we wouldn't like you. Most people would have thought we we're going to eat them. We love you Bella." Alice said as she hugged Bella lightly.

I walked over and draped a blanket over her naked shoulders. I hugged her quickly before picking her up and carrying her to Carlisle's office. I kissed her cheek and quickly told Carlisle what Alice had seen. He had Bella lay back on a cot he kept there and uncovered the infected area.

"It doesn't look that bad, I can quickly get it out." I went to leave, but Bella grabbed my hand.

"I want you to stay." I nodded and stood next to her as Carlisle gave her a pain medication and took the infection out. Bella had fallen asleep after Carlisle had finished with everything. I took my shirt and gently pulled it over her head, and carried her up to my room.

I laid her down and covered her with the blanket. Esme had called Charlie and told him that Bella had decided to spend the night. I sat at the foot of the bed and watched her while she slept.

I was thinking about the first night I had watched her sleep when I heard her soft voice say my name. I looked at her and saw that she was awake. "Hey love."

"Can I please have something to eat?" I nodded and quickly went downstairs and made her a sandwich. I smiled as she ate it and pulled me over to her. She hugged me and laid her head on my chest.

"Why did you want me to stay in the room with you?"

"You make me feel safe."

"Carlisle has been a surgeon for years there was no way he would ever hurt you. And he is as strong and fast as me, there was no way you were going to get hurt."

"I didn't mean it like that Edward."

"Then what did you mean by it love?" I whispered into her ear.

"I meant that I trust you."

"But you said that you didn't think that you would ever be able to trust someone again."

"I trust you because I saw how much you care, and how much pain I cause you when I'm in pain. I love you Edward I never stopped." I smiled when she said that and looked at her.

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**Okay so I really didn't plan this to happen but I think this is the perfect spot to end it. I like it how it is. Comment on it please, thank you, and have a happy new year.**


End file.
